Mario Gang at High School
by rosalinaluma12
Summary: This is a story of the Mario Characters starting High School. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1-On the way to High School

Chapter 1-On the way to High School

It's Mario and Luigi's first day at highschool. They are going to Shroom High School. They are twin brothers who are fifteen.

Mario: I hope we fit into this place

Luigi: Me too

Mario: I hope there are some nice girls

Luigi: Me too

Luigi had always come second to Mario. It was always Mario and Luigi not Luigi and Mario. Luigi was an hour younger than Mario. A year younger than Mario. They were twins born on different days. Mario was born on the 31st of December. Luigi was born on the 1st of January. Luigi is taller than Mario, but also shyer. In kindergarten, Luigi constantly hid behind Mario while Mario made all the friends for him. Luigi was less shy in elementary school but he still hung around with Mario and had the same friends as Mario. Now they were going into highschool. Luigi was determinded not to get the same girl as Mario.

It's Peach and Daisy's first day at highschool. They are going to Shroom High School. Daisy had stayed the night in Peach's house. Peach and Daisy have been best friends since kindergarten. They are both fourteen but Peach is older.

Peach: I wonder what high school is like?!  
Daisy: I hope we will make some new friends.

Peach: Yeah, and meet some nice guys.

Daisy: What type are you after?

Peach: Oh I dunno, a guy who is sporty, popular, nice, has feelings and who is romantic. What about you.

Daisy: A guy who is shy, romantic, sporty, good looking.

Peach: Mustaches are pretty cute

Daisy: Omg, I know! I love mustaches!

Peach's mam: Time to go!

Peach: We better go, don't want to be late on the first day!

Rosalina is starting high school at Shroom High School. She is waiting on a lift from her friend, Luma. Rosalina is writing in her diary. She is fifteen.

Rosalina: I wonder what high school is like? I'm glad my parents have finally settled on a house. We have been all over the place. We have lived in five different houses now. Now we have settled down for the benefit of my brother, Lockie. He is eleven now and is starting school himself in Galaxy Middle School, where I went. I hope I make new friends!

_The bell rings_

Rosalina's mam: Rosalina,it's Luma.

Rosalina(under her breath): Ok, here I go!

Rosalina got into Luma's car. She sat down in the empty seat beside Luma. The car was full of Luma's family. It is a twelve seater van. Luma has five brothers and four sisters. She has three older brothers and two older sisters and two younger brothers and two younger sisters.

Luma: Hey Rosie!

Rosalina: Hey Luma! How was your summer?

Luma: Great! We went on holidays to a beach resort Spain. It was so sunny! Charlie and Jack got burnt!

Rosalina: I can see that! * Luma and Rosalina giggle* You are so tanned now. Well I went to Paris and it was gorgeous. I went shopping and I got loads of new clothes!

Luma: Lucky! Are you nervous? I am shaking as we speak!

Rosalina: I am so nervous! Omg! I am excited too, though

Luma: We'd better hope for the best

* * *

**What do you think? Well, it's only getting started, so it's probably boring for you. I will be doing more chapters soon, I promise. By the way, in the next chapters, I mention some characters you might not of heard about that are minor characters in the story. I will tell you about them when they appear. If you want to see pictures of the characters or the games they appear in go to .com and search the character in the search box on the left or go on Google Images for their picture.**


	2. Chapter 2-Newbies Meet n Greet

Chapter 2- Newbies Meet n' Greet

Yoshi's car just reached Shroom High School. He says goodbye to his dad and gets out of the car.

Yoshi (thinking): Damn, this place is huge!

In front of Yoshi is a three story red brick building with big glass doors at the front. Over the doors are gold letters that spell out "Shroom High School" and the

school crest on the right. The window on the right of the door shows one of the labs and the window on the left shows the music room.

Yoshi gulps as he walks through the big glass doors. A huge wave of sound hits him. Students all over the place;chatting, laughing, screaming, yelling. Every

10 seconds, Yoshi could hear the bang of a locker door. It seemed so intimidating

He fixed his eyes on a sign that said "Newbies Meet n' Greet, in the Hall!" Straight in front of Yoshi was a wooden door with a sign that read "Hall". Yoshi

opened the door and walked in. More nervous freshmen were sitting in front of him, peering at him curiously. A couple of people were talking to eachother, as

if they knew eachother. There was a table with plates that had bicuits, cupcakes and bars of chocolate on them and there were big jugs of lemonade with

plastic cups all around them.

Yoshi took a biscuit and poured himself a jug of lemonade and sat down. He looked around. There was two guys, one with a red top and jeans, the other with

a green top and jeans since you were allowed to wear your own clothes on the first day. They looked alike except that their mustaches were slightly different

and the guy in the green top was taller. They seemed nice. Yoshi walked over to them.

Yoshi: Hi, I'm Yoshi. Who are you?

Mario: I'm Mario and he's Luigi.

He pointed at his taller brother. Luigi nodded at Yoshi. Yoshi thought Luigi was shyer than his brother Mario.

Yoshi: So, where do you live?

Mario: We live on Plumber Street.

Yoshi: Really? I live on the road that's right next to that, Swallow Street.

Yoshi, Mario and Luigi chatted and got to know eachother. Yoshi was glad to have made new friends.

Toadette had just walked into the Hall of her new school, Shroom High School. She looked around. She saw a few girls chatting in a corner who were giggling

together. Then she looked over at a gang of four boys and saw the hottest guy she ever saw. He had a hat similar to her own on his head and he had a

brown side fringe and brown eyes. He wore a blue hoodie with yellow strings, jeans and black Converse. He looked at her and then Toadette turned around

and blushed. A girl with long brown hair and grey eyes from the gang of giggling girls came over to her. She was wearing a red tank top, really short shorts,

really high red high heels and loads of make-up. She looked down at Toadette.

Pauline: Hi, I'm Pauline and who are you, Small-Fry?

The group of girls giggled. Toadette was hurt by this but gathered up her dignity.

Toadette: Hi Clown-Face, I'm Toadette and exactly who do you think you are?

The girls said "ooooh!" There was no teacher supervision so you could say what you wanted to say.

Pauline: Yeah you look like a toad, don't you and I wouldn't be surprised if you were the same size as one.

Toadette: Enough about my size, Miss Fake-Girl. Gosh, you really are fake: fake tan, fake eyelashes, fake face in general and you use high heels to make you

look taller. You are probably trying to hide the monster underneath you layers.

Pauline: And you dare go out in public without make-up?

Toadette: No, I put a reasonable amount on like an normal person.

Pauline: Well, what on Earth do you call normal, you cow.

Toadette: Well it's not you, you twit.

Pauline: What would you know about fashion? You look like you're wearing a sack.

Toadette: You look like you're wearing a load of rags.

Toadette and Pauline looked at eachother with hatred. They walked closer to eachother, threatening a fight. Daisy walks over and stops them.

Daisy: That's enough.

Pauline: Oooh, a peacemaker. And who are you?

Daisy: I'm Daisy, so just shut up and get lost. Come on Toadette, come over to my group.

Toadette and Daisy walked over to a group with four more girls in it. Toadette was introduced to Peach, Rosalina, Luma and Birdo. They are much nicer than

Pauline's group, Toadette thought.

Wario and Waluigi walked through the door. They ignored their cousins, Mario and Luigi. Wario picked up a plate full of biscuits and ate them all at once.

Waluigi sat sipping a cup of lemonade. Suddenly a girl with long, red hair wearing a red mini dress, red boots and a red and yellow striped hat came into the

room. She ran straight to Wario.

Wario: Oh, hi Mona.

Mona: Wario! I haven't seen you since like, forever! You didn't reply to any of my texts!

Wario: Well, half way through summer, my phone broke and...

Mona: And the other half of summer?

Wario: Oh, eh, I didn't have time.

Mona: No time for me? How?

Wario: I was doing...stuff.

Mona: Ehh...OK!

Mona chattered on to Wario, while Wario half-listened. He concentrated on eating his food. Waluigi, however was sitting down, bored and grumpy. He looked

around at his fellow students. He spotted one girl in particular. She had long hair in a light blond shade. She had a side fringe that covered one of her eyes.

They other eye was a light shade of blue. She was wearing a turquoise top, three-quarter-length jeans and white sandals. She had a fantastic figure, in

Waluigi's couldn't stop staring at her. I have to know her name, Waluigi thought. I have know who she is.

**Alright, I'm getting there. I've started up some friendship, romance and foeship (being an enemy). There will be events and new characters in the next ****chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3- An Eventful First Day

Chapter 3-An Eventful First day of Classes

Bowser walked into his first class, Maths. He was late. He didn't go to the Newbie Meet n' Greet because he wasn't bothered.

"Bowser, why are you so late?" asked the Maths teacher, Mr. Boo.

"Uhh, I missed the bus,"said Bowser, not caring that he was late.

"Do you have a note?"

"No."

"Detention, Bowser. Be there or get double detention," said Mr. Boo.

Bowser grunted and sat down in an empty seat beside Daisy. Bowser decided to be annoying. He flicked Daisy's arm. Daisy turned around to him. Bowser

looked away. Daisy went back to her work. Bowser flicked Daisy again and Daisy turned around again. Bowser started pretending to do work and Daisy got

back to work. Then, Bowser flicked Daisy for the third time. This time, Daisy grabbed Bowser by the collar.

"If you flick me again, you will be sorry you ever sat beside me,"whispered Daisy angrilly.

"Oh yeah?"said Bowser, while messing up Daisy's hairstyle. Then Daisy saw red. She lost her temper and wrestled Bowser to the ground.

"Stay down, you irritating beast!"screamed Daisy

Luigi had the sense to pull Daisy away. Peach and Mario had to help him since Daisy was so strong and angry. Goomba helped Bowser up.

"Detention, both of you!"shouted Mr. Boo,"And if you're not there, you get double detention.

"I've already gotten detention, Sir,"said Bowser.

"You have double detentio then,"said Mr. Boo.

"But Sir,that's not fair! She wrestled me to the ground!And what if I don't show up?"

"You did enough to her to make here lose her temper. And if you don't show up you get quadruple detention."

"That's not even a word, Sir!"

"You have extra homework tonight, young Bowser. You have to find the exact meaning of quadruple and give me three examples."

"Ugh, it's not fair!"said Bowser angrilly.

* * *

At lunch Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Luma, Toadette and Birdo sat together.

"I can't believe I got detention in the first class!"said Daisy sadly,"What will my dad say?"

"Well, it is mostly your fault, Daisy,"said Peach.

"He provoked me! He flicked at me and messed up my hairstyle, the big brute!"

"I know, I don't like him at all."said Peach.

"He is horrible,"said Birdo.

"Oh, and by the way, Peach, thanks for holding me back,"said Daisy, "If it wasn't for you, I would have gotten even worse than a detention."

"Well, it was actually Luigi's idea to hold you back. Mario and I just helped."

"I'm going over to thank Mario and Luigi,"said Daisy,"Could you please come with me Peach?"

"Yeah,sure,"said Peach,"We'll be back in a minute girls."

Daisy and Peach walked over to the table where Mario and Luigi were sitting with Yoshi and Toad.

"Hi guys,"said Daisy,"Emm, Mario and Luigi, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure!"said Mario, getting up,"Come on, Luigi."

"Ok, Mario,"said Luigi.

Mario and Luigi came over to Peach and Daisy.

"I just wanted to say thank you to both of you for what you did in the Math class,"said Daisy, Especially you, Luigi."

"Oh, it was no bother, really,"Luigi said, shyly.

There was an awkward silence. Luigi and Daisy were staring at eachother. Mario and Peach were staring at eachother. All for of them blushed and laughed.

"Well, see you around,"said Peach.

"Yeah...same here,"said Mario.

They went back to their tables. Peach and Daisy spent the rest of their lunch time talking about how cute Mario and Luigi are. Rosalina, Luma, Birdo and

Toadette got tired of this and started up a different conversation.

* * *

For the last class, Waluigi had Art. Waluigi loves art. He knew what he was going to draw in this Art class. The teacher, Miss Kammy Koopa gave out the

seats.

"Ok, so they seats are Waluigi and Rosalina, Luigi and Yoshi, Luma and Princess Shokora, Peach and Peasley, Queen Melful and Shy Guy."

"Who's Rosalina?" thought Waluigi, while walking to his seat ,"It's a nice name, mind you."

When Waluigi sat down, the beautiful girl who he saw at the Meet n' Greet sat down beside him. "Rosalina, " he thought, "No wonder it's such a nice name. It's

the name of a nice girl."

"Ok class!"boomed the teacher,"Today, you have to paint a dream."

"A dream?"asked Luigi,"What sort of dream?"

"Any dream you want,"replied the teacher.

Waluigi started drawing immediatly. He was drawing the girl of his dreams. It was easier that she was sitting beside him. Waluigi was the last person to be

finished his painting. Most people were finished in half a class. Waluigi wanted a very detailed painting. When he was finally finished, he was satisfied.

"What did you paint?"asked Rosalina.

Waluigi jumped. "Emm, the girl of my dreams,"said Waluigi blushing.

"Can I see it?"asked Rosalina.

"Emm, not right now,"said Waluigi.

"Ok, I will be seeing it anyway because the teacher will be hanging them on the wall"

"What?!" Waluigi stared at the painting in horror. He reached out for his rubber but Rosalina stopped him. She put his hand on top of his to stop him.

"Don't rub it out, please,"said Rosalina. Waluigi didn't. Rosalina was satisfied. She turned around and smiled at Luigi who was behind them. Luigi smiled back,

confused. Waluigi saw this event. He looked at the part of Luigi's painting that wasn't covered up. He had drawn a girl to.

"He must have drawn Rosalina,"thougtht Waluigi,"I'll get him afterschool. Then the bell rang and the students gave the teacher their paintings and left the

classroom.

* * *

**Now we have got something started. If you are unsure who any of the characters are go on .com to see them. Much more **

**romance, fights,****friendship and foeship to come!**


	4. Chapter 4-Plans and Confusion

Chapter 4-Plans and Confusion

Pauline was sitting in her room with all her friends around her. They were talking about crushes.

"Who do you have a crush on Pauline?"asked Jolene.

"Mario, he is sooo hot and popular!"said Pauline.

"And I heard that idiot, Peach likes him, too,"said Natasha.

"Yeah, I will deal with her really easily."

"How?"

"I am going to embarrass her in front of Mario,"said Pauline, slyly,"I will do whatever is necessary. When I get to know the rest of the classes crushes, I will

embarrass her even more by saying she is dating whoever her best friend Daisy likes."

"Well guess what Pauline!"said Natasha,"Yesterday in the cafeteria, I saw Peach and Daisy talk to Mario and Luigi. Daisy seems to be in love with Luigi so..."

"I could write a fake love letter from Peach to Luigi and it will mention that she hates Mario. I sit next to Daisy in History class and Mario sits at the desk beside

her and Luigi is behind Mario. Peach is on the other side of the classroom. So if I pass the note to Daisy,she will have to pass it to Mario and Mario will pass it to

Luigi. I will make sure they all look at it. So the results are one-Mario won't have a crush on her and two-she will loose her best friend and maybe her other

friends, too! I'm so clever!"

"Sounds like a plan!"said Jolene,"Peach is like, so gullible so she won't suspect anything!"

"Yes!"said Pauline, "I think I will write the love letter right now!"

"You know that Donkey Kong likes you, don't you?"asked Natasha.

"Ha! That foolish ape! But I wouldn't be surprised if all the guys in the year liked me!"said Pauline.

"Yeah, I'm so jealous of you Pauline!"said Jolene,"Swap lives?"

"Nah!"said Pauline, flattered,"I like being drop-dead gorgeous!"

* * *

Rosalina was walking down the corridor to Art class. She stopped to look at the newly-hung drawings. She saw a picture of Daisy. She knew who did that

immediatly. She couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. She liked Luigi a lot, she had a bit of a crush on him, but she knew his heart belonged to Daisy and

that nothing would change that.

She scanned through the paintings once more and stopped suddenly at one particular painting. The painting was of her.

"Eh...and who did this?"thought Rosalina. She looked at the signature. It was an "L" upside down.

"I have to find this out. Whoever drew this...must really like me"

When she came home after school, she wrote in her diary:

Dear Diary,

Today, I will be writing down all the couples in the year, to find out who likes me enough to do a drawing of me in Art class when we were talking about "Dreams".

Mario likes Peach, Peach likes Mario. Pauline likes Mario, Bowser likes Peach. Luigi likes Daisy, Daisy likes Luigi. Waluigi kind of likes Daisy (I think), I kind of like

Luigi. Toad likes Toadette, Toadette likes Toad. Yoshi likes Birdo, Birdo likes Yoshi. Wario likes Mona, Mona really likes Wario (they are dating). Donkey Kong likes

Pauline. Goomba and Goombella like eachother. Luma likes Ala Gold. Waluigi likes some one else, other then Daisy. He stares at me in class, but when I look at

him, he turns away. He can't fancy me can he? I don't think anyone does.

Love Rosalina

As soon as Rosalina put her pen down, she realised something else. In that first Art class when we had to draw our dreams, Waluigi was acting weird around

me. It was the same today. I saw him sketching something while the teacher was lecturing us. When I tried to see what he was sketching, he covered the

picture and looked at me blushing. In the first class, he was drawing a girl with blond hair, very like mine and turquoise clothing, the same colour as my tie (you

can personalise your tie) and when I told him that the teacher would hang them up, he was going to rub it out but I stopped him. Oh my gosh! He has the

same upside down "L" on his tie.

Waluigi likes me!

* * *

Waluigi and Wario was walking home. Luigi and Mario weren't too far up the road.

"I would like to have a word with that stupid Luigi,"said Waluigi.

"Fine,"said Wario, "Let's go!"

Waluigi and Wario caught up with Mario and Luigi. Waluigi grabbed Luigi by the collar of his school shirt.

"Who did you draw in Art today?"demanded Waluigi.

"Why is it your business?"asked Luigi, angrilly.

"I need to know!"snapped Waluigi.

"Well put me down first and then I might tell you!"

Waluigi put Luigi down. Wario and Mario exchanged confused glances.

"Just promise you won't tell her, I want to surprise her,"said Luigi, blushing.

"Fine, just tell me!"said Waluigi, impatiently.

"Daisy,"said Luigi.

"You are lying!"accused Waluigi.

"Oh yeah? Well on the bottom corner of my drawing,, there's an "L". Go see for yourself in Art class."

"Grand, but I will push you anyway!"

Waluigi pushed Luigi to the ground. Waluigi and Wario ran away laughing. Mario helped his younger twin brother up off the ground.

"Don't mind them, bro!"said Mario,"They're just are stupid cousins."

"Why did he even ask me about that drawing?"asked Luigi, confused.

"Dunno,"replied Mario,"He is a really weird guy."

* * *

**So here is the end of another chapter. Pauline just got meaner. Now you know all the romance that's going on. There will be more Bowser in the next **

**chapters. By the way, Ala Gold is the Yellow Toad from New Super Mario Bros Wii. Jolene (who is a Mushroom Person) and Natasha (who is a kind of a **

**Stick Person) are from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door.**


	5. Chapter 5- Breaking Friends

Chapter 5- Breaking Friends

Pauline had the letter in her pocket, ready for History class. About five minutes after the class started she passed the letter to Daisy.

"Pass this to Luigi, it's from Peach,"said Pauline to Daisy

Daisy glanced at the letter. She saw the sentences "I hate Mario so much, he is an idiot. But I love you Luigi. So don't go out with that fool, Daisy. She isn't

good enough for you." Daisy cheeks turned red with anger. She felt like crying.

"I can't believe this!"she thought,"She told me that we were going to ask Mario and Luigi out on a double date at the pizzaria down the road from her and that

she would be with Mario and I would be Luigi. She lied to me, that mean pig! She is not going to be friends with me any more!"

She passed the letter to Mario.

"Pass this to Luigi, it's from...Peach,"she said to Mario, nearly in tears.

Mario also glanced at the letter. He saw the sentences "I hate Mario so much" and "Mario such a jerk, I would never go out with him. But you are perfect!"

Mario was really disapointed. He liked Peach a lot. She was so pretty. Her long blond hair, normally in high ponytail and her gorgeous blue eyes. She was such

a lovely person. He couldn't bare to let her go. He was also angry that Luigi had won her heart, why Luigi had never really talked to her. Also, Luigi is in love

with Daisy. He passed the note to Luigi.

"This is from Peach,"he said to Luigi.

Luigi looked at Mario. He looked really disapointed for some reason. Luigi looked at Peach. She was concentrating on what the history teacher, Mr. Boo, was

saying. Luigi read the letter.

Dear Luigi,

I hate Mario so much, he is an idiot. But I love you, Luigi. So don't go out with that fool, Daisy. She isn't good enough for you. But I am, Luigi. I think we should

meet up some time, don't you? Mario is such a jerk, I would never go out with him. But you are perfect! You're so cute and shy compared to him. You are so

much better than him!

With love and hugs and kisses,

Peach

Luigi was really confused. He liked Daisy. He didn't even talk to Peach, much. Mario liked Peach. He thought Peach liked Mario. Unless, Mario, Wario and Waluigi

or someone was playing a trick on him. It couldn't be Mario since he looked really disapointed, most likely because of the letter. Wario and Waluigi isn't in his

History class. He had to get to the bottom of this mystery.

* * *

Peach went over to her friends at lunch time. None of them looked pleased to see her for some reason.

"Are we going to ask Mario and Luigi about the double date now, Daisy?"asked Peach.

"What's the point if you are going to cheat on Mario and I?"said Daisy, angrilly.

"What? I would never do that," said Peach, confused.

"You would be a really convincing actress, wouldn't you?,"snapped Daisy,"You were going to go out Luigi and you would trick us all! You are a sly cow and you

are not my friend any more! How dare you send Luigi a letter that mentioned that I was a fool! Well, I am not fooled!"

Daisy got up and walked to another table. Rosalina, Birdo, Luma and Toadette went with her. Peach was really confused.

"I would never do that to Daisy!"thought Peach,"I like Mario and Mario only! What does she even mean by a letter? I did not send Luigi a letter!"

She looked over at Mario. Mario looked really disappointed. He was with Luigi. Luigi was talking to him, looking really confused. Suddenly, Pauline walked over

to Mario and started talking to him. Mario smiled at her gratefully. Then Pauline gave him a hug and went to her own friends.

Peach felt like her heart had been broken into two pieces. A tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away with her hand. She loved Mario and now, Pauline

will get him. Her life was ruined. She lost her best friend, her crush, her new found friends and her popularity. She had nothing to aim for.

* * *

Bowser, who was sitting at the next table, watched this scene unfold. He fell in love with Peach.

"She will be mine!"thought Bowser.

Bowser walked over to Peach and sat next to her. Peach didn't look at him. She went on eating her salad.

"Hey, gorgeous!"said Bowser.

Peach looked at him, miserably.

"Leave me alone, please,"said Peach and turned around

"I'm Bowser,"he went on,"I'm a freshman too. What's your name? What's your next class. What.."

Bowser didn't get to finish because Peach gave him a very angry look.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!"she yelled. She walked angrilly to a different table.

"Gee, she's angry!" thought Bowser. He went back to the table his friends were sitting at.

Peach, however, felt really bad. When she finished her salad, she went to the vending machine to get a packet of crisps. On her way back, she whispered sorry

in Bowser's ear. Bowser smiled at her. Peach went back to her table and finished her salad.

* * *

**Sorry, it took a bit longer than expected. The other chapters might be longer, too because I am going on holidays. I will finish it before school starts again, though. Hope you have enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6-Romantic Confusions

Chapter 6 - Romantic Confusions

Waluigi was going to Art class. He was looking for the painting with Luigi's signature. He found it. He looked up at the painting. Daisy was

hugging Luigi in the painting and Luigi was blushing.

"Soppy stuff,"thought Waluigi.

He felt relieved that the painting wasn't of his princess, Rosalina. Why did she smile at Luigi though? Did she like him, for some reason? He

stared at his own painting. The painting wasn't nearly as beautiful as the real thing, though.

"Hi!" said a voice from behind him.

Waluigi jumped and turned around. It was Rosalina looking like her usual gorgeous self. Waluigi went red.

"Eh, hi," he answered, still blushing.

"That's a nice painting, isn't it. Much prettier than the real me. The artist didn't leave a name, though. Do you know who painted it?"

Waluigi was in two minds about telling her. In the end, he shook his head.

"Never mind, then. I will find out who it is, though,"said Rosalina.

"Good luck with that," said Waluigi,smiling.

"Thanks," said Rosalina and walked gracefully away.

"She talked to me!"thought Waluigi excitedly," I hope she does find out, eventually. In the meantime, I must talk to her again!"

Then Waluigi walked to Art class, with a spring in his step.

* * *

Peach walked to Home Ec. Daisy was normally her partner but Daisy asked the teacher if she could make Toadette her partner instead. So she

was stuck with Bowser. Bowser seemed thrilled. Peach was scared because last time she saw Bowser, he was holding Toad's book over

Toad's head and laughed when Toad couldn't reach When he finally got bored he dropped the book on Toad's head. Now there is a big bruise

on Toad's forehead.

"Hey Peach," said Bowser, casually.

"Errr, hi,"said Peach.

"So I hear you like Luigi," said Bowser.

"Not in that way!"said Peach angrilly,"Whatever you have heard, I did not write that letter and whoever did probably hates me for some

stupid reason!"

"Errr, right," said Bowser sheepishly,"So, how about me and you go out on a date to take your mind of it."

"Go out with you? No! You are a bully and I don't like bullying. I have had enough of it to last me a lifetime because of a stupid letter that I did

not write!" shouted Peach.

The Home Ec. teacher Mrs. Koopa looked at Peach, angrilly.

"You are not allowed shout in this class, Ms. Toadstool," barked Mrs. Koopa,"Detention after school today for interupting the class."

Daisy, Toadette and Birdo, who was partners with Vivian all sniggered.

"Now look what you did, you big brute!" whispered Peach crossly as Mrs. Koopa turned back around to the blackboard to write down more

cooking instuctions," Now give me that whisk, dough is flying all over the place!"

* * *

Mario was walking home from school with his brother, Luigi. Wario and Waluigi were coming up behind them. Wario pulled Mario's hair and

Mario turned around angrilly.

"What are you doing?!" said Mario angrilly.

"Annoying you,"said Wario smoothly.

"Why?" asked Mario, still angry.

"It's fun," said Wario, "I hear that you're in love with Peach."

"What about that, Luigi,"sneered Waluigi, "Mario stealing your lover!"

"I am not in love with Peach!"said Luigi, going red,"Anyway, you can't say much. There are a lot of rumours going around about who drew that

picture of Rosalina!"

It was Waluigi's turn to go red. Mario and Luigi left Waluigi standing there blushing and Wario staring at him, confused.

"Idiots! They are so annoying!"said Mario.

"Yeah,"said Luigi,"They won't leave us alone!"

"Why does Peach love you?!"asked Mario,"One day she is gawping at me and the next day she sends you a love letter!"

"I really don't know!"said Luigi, "But I still like Daisy."

"Pauline was being nice to me today,"said Mario, changing the conversation before Luigi started ranting on about Daisy,"She was being all

sympathic about the letter and saying that I am too good for Peach. She seems to like me!"

"Yeah, probably," said Luigi, hurriedly, "Now let's get home, Mam is cooking a lasagne for dinner!"

* * *

**Sorry it's so late! I have been busy! Thanks for waiting!**


End file.
